catanfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the World of Catan! The wiki about The Settlers of Catan that since September 25, 2008! The history of Catan is as legendary as the sinking of Atlantis. So much so that Catan may have suffered the same fate as that ill-fated civilization. Much is known about Catan through records kept by Cataner who now live throughout the galaxy. The Catanian people are not so old, but they are a vast and industrious people who began their journeys to the mythical land during the Age of European Exploration and have since traversed the stars. Surely, no people have more noble a heritage than the Cataner, yet their story is a tragic one filled with prosperity and demise. With the help of Klaus Teuber, people are once again able to experience the civilization that was Catan through the board game The Settlers of Catan. Through expansions, scenarios, and variants, players can relive the highs and lows of the civilization all the way to the island's final fate. Join in the legend and welcome to the WORLD OF CATAN! ; The Settlers of Catan * Official Expansions * Official Extensions * Historic Scenarios * Official Variant Sets * Promotional Scenarios ; The Fans of Catan * Fan Variants * Basic Fan Scenarios * Advanced Fan Scenarios * Game Guides * Game Aides ;September 25, 2008 :Welcome to the World of Catan! The wiki that has been a year in the making has finally found a (hopefully) permanent home as a Wikia community. I am Derek Whaley, the (currently) only administrator for this wiki and I am spending most of my available time right now moving my wiki over from my old page. As soon as I finish moving everything over and clean up a bit, I will be ready for submissions and some help. Until then, sit tight and check back often. I have some plans to make this site amazing, but I will certainly need help from the Catan community. Until then, chao! ;Official U.S. Websites *Catan Main Site *Mayfair Games *University of Catan ;Official International Sites *Kosmos Games (Germany) *999 Games (Dutch) *Spielbox Magazine (Germany *Jeuz sur un Plateau Magazine (France) ;English Fan Sites *Settlers of Catan.net *Catan World *Eselbeus' Catanworld *Hexes of Kaahtan *Board Game Geek ;International Fan Sites *Siedeln.de (Germany) *Alain's Catanica (Germany) *Ludopedia (Germany) ;Video and Net Game Sites *Catan: The Computer Game *Catan xBox Live *Catan Online @ MSN Games *Xploreres *JSettlers *Yahoo! Games Catan *Sea3D ;e-Stores *Catan Box *Time Well Spent (USA) *Thought Hammer (USA) *Game Outfitter (USA) September 2008 – The Settlers of Luxembourg, a promotional scenario for The Settlers of Catan, is released in limited quantities for the 2008 Luxembourg Game Fair. It was created by Alain Miltgen and Tom Mühlheims with the backing of Klaus Teuber and Kosmos. (more...) News archive The Settlers of Catan is a board game created by Klaus Teuber and first released by Kosmos in 1995. It has spawned three official expansions and numerous other scenarios. (more...) Icebergs of Catan is a scenario for Catan: Seafarers created by Seth Tabberer. The waters of Catan have become populated with numerous icebergs making any trek across the seas much more dangerous. (more...) __NOEDITSECTION__